Granulated solids have been applied to the rim portion of glassware as a flavor enhancer for beverages. For example, a margarita or a beer may be served in a salt-rimmed glass, a daiquiri may be served in a sugar-rimmed glass, a bloody Caesar may be served in a celery salt and pepper-rimmed glass, and non-alcoholic beverages, such as mulled cider, may be served in a cinnamon spice-rimmed glass. These beverages can be prepared by wetting the rim portion of a glass, for example, by dipping the rim portion into shallow dish of water, and then dipping the rim portion into a reservoir containing the selected granulated solids. The glass can then be filled with the desired contents.